A Music's Kiss
by OL5855
Summary: Edward and Bella meet...At a piano lesson. Will Edward fall in love? Or is Bella's safety too important to him. All Vampires!


**Hi everyone this is my 1****st**** ever story about Twilight. Twisting the story round a bit, hope u like it ;-)**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

I stepped quickly onto the pavement and locked my truck. Charlie had encouraged me to go to piano lessons. This was a very bad idea... I would probably break the piano. It had Esme's and Edward's on a neon bright purple sign. Entering the place, I noted that it was very warm. Too warm. I would soon be sweating buckets. The receptionist coughed to get my attention. The first thing I noticed that she was exceedingly pale and very beautiful. She had short spiky black hair and a pointed nose, a bit like a pixie.

"What's your name, please?" She asked. She had a voice like a thousand bells. It took my thick brain a long time to answer that question.

"Err...Bella Swan." I said, a second too late.

She tapped my name into the computer with perfectly smooth nails.

"Ok please wait over there while I inform Mr. Cullen that you have arrived.

She turned a corner into a corridor and disappeared. I sat down on the black leather seats and bit my nails. It was a MR. Not a MISS. But Oh Well. I flicked through a couple of outdated magazines all the time tapping my foot impatiently. I wasn't the queen of patience. After what seemed to take hours, she came back.

"Mr. Cullen will see you now. Go up the flight of stairs and turn to the door on your left." She smiled at me and then sat back at her desk. Hurriedly I got off my seat and shot off towards the flight of stairs. My foot made a loud echoing noise on the steps. Soon I came to the door the receptionist had pointed out and hesitatingly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a voice. I entered and then gasped, shocked. Because it had hit me. Love at first sight. He had brown hair, gorgeous, like a models. His eyes were a melting honey colour. His face was all I could think about...

EPOV

As I sat on the piano chair, I heard a hesitant knock.

"Come in." I said.

Slowly a girl came through the door. She had chocolate-brown hair, eyes a milk brown. She was biting her lip. I looked swiftly down at my clipboard.

"Hello...Bella Swan, I think it is? Welcome to Esme's and Edward's. I hope you will have a great time here and become a big musician..." I rolled my eyes slightly, repeating the speech I knew by heart. To my surprise the girl giggled. Every girl that came seemed to either be too scared of me or having a crush on me to even form sentences. Her eyed widened and she grinned goofily. I returned the gesture.

"Are you a beginner or..." I trailed off.

"Yeah. My Mom taught me a few bits when I was little, but I can hardly remember them now. My Dad wanted me to join more clubs and get more involved in stuff, so I chose this." She explained.

"Ok we will start off with basic piano music. Do you read music?" The girl nodded. "Ok, that's going to make my job a lot easier." I passed her the music and showed her how to move her fingers in a way that she can move faster when playing. Carefully I played the song for her. She hesitated and then started playing. She messed up in one bit and stopped, irritated.

"Don't worry." I murmured. Slowly I showed her what she had done wrong with my own fingers and then told her to copy that. As she reached up to copy my example our fingers touched. A bolt of electricity passed through me and warmth shot through my veins at our touch. Bella blushed, the redness filling up her cheeks and then recovered, following my example.

"Thanks." She whispered.

The rest of the afternoon we worked on these songs, the ones that were basic, but she passed those easily. At the end of the afternoon it was regretfully that I had to tell her to leave. I knew that that touch hadn't been just been anything. I felt a connection with her, a sort of love...

BPOV

"Bella I'm sorry to say but that's the end of your lesson." Said Edward.

"Oh." I murmured. Time had passed so quickly. "Thanks for the lesson."

"No Problem. See you next Wednesday." He said and winked at me.

"Bye." I replied.

As I turned to leave, I felt a slip of paper being pushed into my hand. I smiled secretly and walked out the room. As soon as I was in my truck, I gently opened it. Inside in Edward's handwriting it said:

07857 5645 921

Edward x

I kissed the paper, knowing it was his fingers that last touched it. As I arrived home, I saw Charlie entering the house. He looked in a happy mood.

"Hey Dad." I said when I came in.

"Hey, bells." He replied.

"You eaten yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, I ate with Billy at his house. Sorry I didn't wait for you Bells, but I didn't know what time you were going to finish."He said, guiltily.

"Dad, it's ok trust me. I will just fix myself a microwave dinner and then get upstairs. I've got some Trig homework to do anyway.

I took the microwave dinner out, stabbed it with the knife(as normal) and put it into the microwave. Charlie had turned on the game and I heard the loud cheers of the excited crowd. I pulled out the dinner and then headed upstairs...

**That's all I'm putting for now, next chapter coming soon thanks guys, plz comment xxxx**


End file.
